Nintendo Power V25
Nintendo Power V25 is the June 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Battletoads on it's cover. This issue dedicated nearly 40 pages to Battletoads alone. The magazine also gave readers a formal introduction to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Contents ''Battletoads'' The first game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Battletoads. It was a gargantuan 36-page article detailing everything about the NES game. The story, the characters, the enemies, and the maps for each level were discussed within the article. The article even had numerous 2-page comics scattered throughout. Introducing the Super NES This next article gave readers a proper introduction to the new 16-bit gaming system, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It talked about it's development, the new controller with it's multiple buttons, the enhanced graphics, and the connections on the back of the device. It also stated that the next issue on Nintendo Power would reveal some of the games for the Super NES. ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' The next article featured NES Open Tournament Golf. It discussed the details of the game of golf and had stats for each course. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here are The Hunt for Red October, Fortified Zone and Super R.C. Pro-Am. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here included (in alphabetical order): Fortified Zone, The Hunt for Red October, Spud's Adventure, and Super R.C. Pro-Am. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''Dr. Mario'' Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It showed the characters in a The Lone Ranger type of setting. ''Daydreamin' Davey'' The next article featured Daydreamin' Davey. It gave information on weapons and items and also had information on fighting and jumping. Maps for Dreams 1-3 were also included. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): Battletoads, NES Open Tournament Golf and Super Spy Hunter. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are RoboCop 2, Dragon Warrior II and The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Bill & Ted's Excellent Video Game Adventure and The Little Mermaid. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game takes the #1 spot from Super Mario Bros. 3. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Mega Man 3 # Final Fantasy # StarTropics # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # Crystalis # Dr. Mario # Dragon Warrior II # Tetris Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes